The Perfect Gift
by jedimasterpest
Summary: A trainer goes to look for the perfect Christmas gift. Warning contains small amount of pokephillia.


Christmas. A time for love and cheer. To charesh love ones and the season of giving. Everyone has been getting into the spirit of the holiday both people and Pokemon alike. Everyone has gotten gifts for just about everyone the ever cared about and if they where a Pokemon trainer. Then that means their Pokemon. They to deserve Christmas gifts for battling hard for their trainers and I was no expation.

It is Christmas eve and have gotten my holiday shopping done for everyone but for one person. Or should I say Pokemon. She was not just a Pokemon, she is my favorite of them all in my team. Not only did she battle hard for me but she was also there for me when I was feeling down. Toke care of me when I was sick. Call me a Pokephilia but I love her. So a beautiful Pokemon deserves a beautiful gift. A gold chain neckless with a bright red ruby in circle by images of the legendry Pokemon Latias and Latios. According to the catalogs it was a gift of love and the perfect gift to that special someone. Will I hope so since it cost a lot. But to my luck it was a hit gift to buy and almost every store has sold out of them.

I have been looking for one to buy since the day they put it out on the Christmas market but I was all ways too late. I have been making cells this morning to see if at least one store has the blasted thing. Luck was shiny on me right now as I made my 20th call. How ever the shop was the next town over and had only one left. I didn't waste time as I garb my winter gear on and headed out down route 2 and through the Viridian Forest. I had no choice but to walk seeing I have no car at the moment.

It toke me a while to get to Pewter city but I had made it no less. I just now have to find the store. Wondering around the streets for a while I finally found the store. Walking in I almost walk in to another man as he was leaving. I found the store clerk and no time and ask about the item I called earlier, already reaching for my wallet.

"I'm sorry sir but I just sold my last one a few seconds ago." He said to me. Nodding my head I walked out the store without saying a word. By the time I got to the city limits it was starting to get dark. Depressed I made my way back home. I didn't check the weather before I lift home no did I garb my pokegear so I head no idea what was in store for me. As I entered the Viridian Forest it started to snow. The more I walked in to the forest the more and more snow seems to fall. The wind started picking up to and in no time I was stuck in a middle of a blizzard smack dab in the middle of the forest. Through my eye sight was limited I press on.

As I walk ahead I felt like I was going in circles, lost in the snow. This was bad. If I don't get home soon I would freeze. Already the icy cold was starting to get through my winter cloths. My body shacking, fingers numb and my toes burning from the cold from being berried in 3 feet of snow. With each step I felt my body begin to weaker and weaker.

Feeling lost I suddenly saw lights in front of me through the heavy sheets of snow the clouded my vision. I finely made it back to Viridian city. I made my way into town but as in entered the first street my legs gave in and I fell face first into the snow. I try to pick myself up but my body was to week from cold to move and begin to shut down.

As I lay there I begin to think to myself. This is it. This where I was to meet my end. I begin to feel guilty as I begin to think I have ruined Christmas for my family, friends and Pokemon for not being there anymore. My eye lids felt heavy as the need to sleep started to grow on me. I tried to fight it off but it was no use. I was fighting an endless battle.

I finally closed my eyes and let the darkness take over me. As I drift away for sometime, it felt like my numb body was being lifted into the air by someone. The feeling last for a while but suddenly stop. Nothing but darkness surrounded me. Is this the after life? Am I damn to a eternity of darkness?

I started to get back feeling in my body as I felt something heavy on me. My body was getting warmer and warmer. I slowly woke up to find that I was back in my house. Layers upon layers of blankets were on top of me. I wonder how I got here.

"Oh good your awake!" I heard a feminine voice as I was suddenly been hugged. I look down to see who was hugging me. It was a Shiny Latias. In fact it was the very Pokemon that I had went out to shop for.

"Starlight, where you the one who bought me home?" I asked. She looked up at me with those beautiful jade eyes of hers. The nearby fire place gave her golden fathers a wonderful glow. It was her coloring that have me gave her the name Starlight. The shiny gold color reminded me of the light shine from the stars at night.

"Yes. You where half way frozen when I found you. Are you okay?" She asked.

"Besides still being cold from the inside, I am." I answered back.

"Good." She said. All of the sudden I felt a stinging pain across my face as she smack. I'm glad that her claws didn't cut the skin. "That was for being gone to long and having me worried. Why where you being stupid by being stuck out in that storm? I could have lost you." I couldn't help but feel guilty for making her worried about me like that.

"I wanted to look for a gift for you." I said as I reach for the jewelers catalog, showing her the picture of what I wanted to give her. She looked at it for abit before she turned back to me.

"That is beautiful but didn't you saw the price for this thing?" she asked.

"Yes. I don't care how much it is but now it doesn't even matter now. There not a single store in Kanto that has any more. All I wanted this Christmas was to give you the perfect gift." I said as a looked way. How ever Starlight caressed my head and had me look back at her.

"That so sweet but I already have the perfect gift. I have you." Starlight said as she lean forward kiss me on the lips. As she pulled away she look me straight in the eye. "I already know that you have deep feelings for me and I want you to know I have them too. I love you." She said as she blushed.

"I love you too, Starlight." I said as I brought her in for another kiss. We stay there all night in each others embraces. What started as a innocent make out turned into a night of hot passionate love. The emotion, sounds, smells and feelings we shared where magic.

Christmas day was now upon us. Me and Starlight woked up into each others arms. The musky smell of what we did still linger in the air.

"Merry Christmas my love." The golden Latias said to me as she gave me a pack to the the check.

"Merry Christmas my Dragoness, Romaticess." I said as I gave her a kiss back. I knew for now own that our lives will be filled with happiness and our gifts to each other is our undieing love for each other.

The End.


End file.
